Suffer the Children
by Phx
Summary: As the morgue begins to fill with teenage boys, Joe and Tony are horrified... they know who is killing them. Now can they pull together in time to save Frank and Phil? Complete.


This takes place after "Strangers Among Us". Contains content/language that might be disturbing to younger readers - Phoenix

Suffer the Children – PG15 

"_Suffer the little children to come unto me, and forbid them not: for of such is the kingdom of God." _

_Mark 10:14_

Laura Hardy was exhausted when she got home from work. It had been a hectic 12 hours since she had left home and all she wanted to do was drop into her bed and get a good night of sleep. She hadn't slept very well the previous night, after her conversation with her youngest son Joe. She had finally admitted to him that the man he knew as his father might not have been…a_nd that his real father might have been a rapist_.

Coming into the living room she was surprised to see her husband sleeping on the couch. As she stood over him and looked down, her heart warmed – she never thought it was possible to be married over 20 years and still be so much in love.

Leaning over she kissed his cheek gently and his eyes immediately opened and he smiled at her, "Hi love" he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", she said sitting down beside him as he made room for her and she laid her head on his chest. _Hmmm maybe she would stay with him here on the couch…it felt so comfortable._

Laura felt her husband stroking her hair gently and sighed contentedly – he had such strong…gentle hands.

"That's okay…I was waiting for Joe to get home and must have fallen asleep", he said looking at his watch, "but I'm guessing that he's already tucked away for the night".

"Probably", she murmured listening to the hypnotic sound of his heartbeat through his muscular chest. Even at the age of 42, he was in remarkable shape, "One of us should check on him", Laura said as she snuggled down further into her husbands' warmth.

Gently he lifted her face up to his and kissed her on the lips before moving down her neck. He felt her shiver under his caress and said huskily, "I suppose…"

"Well I did see his bike in the garage," Laura sighed as she felt herself responding to her husband.

"Then he's home," Fenton finished, as their concern was lost and their thoughts were consumed with each other…

_**phx**_

Frank lay in the small bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and, as he glanced at the time, he wished for the hundredth time that he had spoken to Joe.

But then as he finally closed his eyes he chastised himself for being such a worry wart…_Joe's fine…_

_Dad's home…_

_**phx**_

Sam Radley was tired. He had spent the last 12 hours on the seedier side of life talking to anyone who might have some useful information. As he heard the 'last call' ring through the small, dank bar he sighed heavily and finished his gin and tonic in one mouthful. Wiping his hand across his mouth, he stood up and decided it was time to go home and get some sleep. Although, he doubted that sleep would be his friend tonight.

_**phx**_

The boy with the red hair ran. He had no idea where he was or where he should go. But he knew one thing and one thing only…he needed to run.

Pain shot through his body as the trees limbs scratched him and tried to keep him from breaking out…but he ignored it all. He had to run…

_**phx**_

Gasping, Joe Hardy bolted up in bed and looked around wildly. The light was on but it did nothing to alleviate his fear. Groaning, he dragged himself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. It was only 5:30 am!

Stopping in front of the mirror, Joe stared at the stranger there. He was a shadow of his former self and as he yawned he leaned in to the mirror to look at his face. Squinting his eyes at the reflection, he sighed heavily and reached over to turn the shower on.

It must have been a dream…he thought feeling the hot water coursing over his tired body…it had to be…my father would never hit me…

A dark sinister thought weaseled through his tormented mind…but then again Fenton Hardy might not be your father…

_**phx**_

"Damn", 19-year-old Sean Todd swore as he looked down at his motorcycle – someone had slashed his tires. Angrily, he wondered where he was going to get money for new tires. The last thing he wanted to do was ask his mother. She would give him the same song and dance about his deadbeat dad and all the sacrifices she had to make for her kids…blah…blah…blah

Sighing heavily, he shouldered his backpack and wondered what bus he needed to take to get to school.

His younger sister Rainy watched him from the door, "What's wrong?" she asked her dark eyes sparkling at him. She worshipped her big brother…no matter what her mamma said.

"Nothing Rain", he said and then as he saw the big yellow bus coming up the curb he gave her a quick hug as she came outside, "Have a good day in school 'kay?"

" 'kay", she smiled as she broke away and then frowned as she saw his bike.

"Come on missy", the bus driver said from the open door, "or else we're going to be late". He smiled warmly at his newest passenger as she waved goodbye to her brother and climbed onto the bus. The driver saw the tires and his heart went out to the young man with the forlorn look standing beside the bike.

"Hey, if you don't have a ride…you can come with us. I gotta pick up a kid across from the high school anyway. I can drop you off".

Sean was shocked by the man's generosity and accepted it gratefully, "Thank you", he said as he climbed on and sat down next to his sister. The other kids on the bus stared at the big kid but two pickups later, he was as ignored as any regular.

Sean was glad it was Friday – that would give him the weekend to figure out the bus route.

_**phx**_

Chet parked his pride and joy, his old yellow jalopy, "Queen" and hoped out. Glancing around the parking lot he smiled when he saw Liz waving to him and waited for her.

"Hi", he said giving her a quick kiss, "how's Mike this morning?' Liz balked as she stuck out her tongue at him, "Getting worst with age". Mike was her older brother. He went to University and dropped her off at school on his way and although she loved her brother, he was a pain in the butt!

"Hey what's wrong with Mikey?" Biff asked coming up behind them, "Did he have a side of antisocial jam with his toast this morning? I waved to him but he just glowered at me."

Both Chet and Liz laughed as she just shook her head, "Oh he's just being a bit sensitive today. Who knows what his problem is…he lectured me all the way to school about how unfair it is that he has to share the car".

"_Share the car_?" Chet quipped in disbelief, "Doesn't that insinuate _your_ using it sometimes?"

Liz gave him an affectionate squeeze as she grinned at Biff, "That's why I love my Chet – he misses nothing!"

"Speaking of missing nothing…" Chet started and they all turned to see what he was looking at. Seeing Sean Todd hop off Bayport Elementary School District Bus #3, they wondered where his bike was.

Sean's face was a dark scowl as he barely acknowledged the teens and stalked into the school.

"What's with him?" Biff asked heatedly, "Has he been sharing the antisocial jam with Mikey?" He still wasn't too sure if he liked Sean or not. But before they could even speculate, they heard Joe's bike coming into the parking lot and waited for him.

Joe was tight lipped and pale.

Alarmed, Chet and Biff shared a look as they waited for him.

"Hey Joe", Chet called out, "What's wrong?"

Joe sighed as he exchanged a brief smile with Liz, "Other then the fact that I'm losing my mind…nothing."

"Wha…" Biff's question was cut off as the bell rang and they hurried inside.

Joe saw Sean already sitting in their first class and grabbed the empty seat next to him. Noticing the look on his friend's face, he stared at the blackboard and commented sarcastically, "Can I hazard a guess that you're having just as great a morning as me?"

Sean scoffed, "Just bloody assed wonderful…and yours?"

Joe couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words, "Pretty much the same. Hey Sean…" he started to ask and something about his tone made Sean look at him guardedly, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had something happen to you only…you're not really sure if you dreamt it…or if it was real?"

Sean stared hard at Joe for a few minutes and then sank low in his seat as he said tiredly, "That pretty much sums up my whole life. _Fact or fiction?_ Yeah…I know all about it".

Just then Mr. Convoy came into the class and the boys tried to concentrate on what he was saying. But each was lost in his thoughts and 40 minutes later, when they left the class they were both wondering why they had even bothered getting out of bed this morning.

_**phx**_

Deep in thought, Tony Prito sat at the table in the lunchroom and ate his sandwich. Around him he could hear his friends voices but he didn't feel part of it. Once or twice, they tried to draw him into the conversation but gave up, as it was apparent he was in his own world. But then as they started talking about the hot news topic of the past few days, Tony perked up.

"What'd you say?" he asked Biff who had just finished talking and had half a roast beef sandwich in his mouth. Biff swallowed, "Nothing, I just said that it's pretty freaky about how those boys keep turning up in fishing nets. The price of fish is going to escalate…no one's gonna want to cast their nets".

His friends nodded grimly but Tony had no idea what he was talking about. Since his return to Bayport, he had not paid any attention to the outside world, "What boys? What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Biff and Chet exchanged a look both of them thinking the same thing – _how could Tony not know_? It seemed to be the only topic on the radio, news or in the papers anymore.

"The dead boys. You know", Biff said in disbelief. Seeing the blank look on Tony's face, Chet elaborated, "Mutilated bodies of teenage boys have been showing up in fishing nets. Between here and the city."

Tony paled, "What do you mean…_mutilated_ bodies?" His lunch was no longer appetizing as he felt what he ate sitting hard in his stomach.

"Well the police aren't releasing very many details but I know it's bad. They're cut up pretty bad…", Chet's voice trailed off as he shuddered involuntarily.

"It's so bad, the police haven't been able to identify any of the boys", Liz finished for Chet.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Joe asked as he and Sean came up behind them and sat down. The sound of Joe's voice unexpectedly behind them made Chet jump and as he placed his hand over his heart he scolded the younger teen, "JOE! You took 10 years off my life! Make some noise next time!"

As his friends laughed, he ignored them, "Just about that serial killer who's on the loose…what else is anyone talking about?"

"Oh", Joe said as he eyes met Tony's briefly before both boys looked away.

"So the police are saying it is a serial killer then?" Sean asked unwrapping his sandwich.

"Well no", Chet admitted, "but it's got to be a serial killer though. I mean what else could it be?"

"You'd be surprised", Joe said cryptically and this time he and Tony looked at each other and Tony just nodded before getting up.

"I gotta go. See you guys later", he grabbed his tray and left. Biff watched him go before saying to Joe, "Man I don't know what's up with Prito…but I'm getting worried about him".

"He'll be fine", Joe said bluntly as he picked up his sandwich and bit into it thoughtfully. He wondered if this serial killer case was what his father had just started working on.

"So what cool name have they given this guy?" Sean asked as he finished his sandwich, "I mean the press always come up with some catchy way of saying 'the sicko who has the police stumped'".

"The East Coast Vampire, I think'", Liz said as she remembered seeing it in the mornings paper before coming to school.

"Really?" Sean said incredulously as Liz nodded her head emphatically.

"Yeah, apparently the victims have very little blood left in their bodies", she explained. Joe blanched and pushed his tray away as his friends looked at him, "I think I just lost my appetite".

"Hey Sean", Chet said wanting to change the subject, "where's your bike this morning?" He tactfully left out that he had seen him on the kiddy school bus.

Now it was Sean's turn to push his tray away as he was reminded about his own problem, "Tire trouble", he said without elaborating. They waited expecting more but when it didn't come, Liz rescued him by asking everyone what they were getting Tony for his 19th birthday, only a few days away.

Joe groaned as he had almost forgotten about that. Now that was going to be a real dilemma. He knew what Tony really needed but it was something he couldn't give him…

And then looking down at the date on his watch he said surprised, "Today's Callie's birthday! "

"Holy cow…you're right", Biff said shocked that they could have forgotten. Normally each year, Mr. Shaw threw a huge party for his daughter but then as Biff thought about the past few months he thought to himself sadly, _well I guess that's just another thing that's changed._

Callie Shaw had not returned to Bayport since New Year's Eve when her own father who had been trying to kill Joe, shot her. She had accepted Joe's offer of the hospitality of the Plyth Estate in the Mediterranean will she recuperated and tried to sort everything out.

No one had spoken to her since. Although she had sent a birthday gift to Frank…that he had not yet opened.

Joe stood up and picked up his tray as he suddenly felt a strong desire to call his brother. Callie had been the love of Frank Hardy's life and Joe knew that even if Frank was out of town, he would not forget her birthday…and it was going to be hard on him.

"I'm going to give Frank a call". His friends nodded in understanding as he left. Only Sean was confused and when Joe was out of earshot he asked, "Who's Callie?"

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy pulled out the picture from his wallet and looked at the face of the young woman who stared back at him. _Callie_, he thought sadly, _happy birthday._

No matter what had happened, Frank still loved her. He just couldn't stand to be anywhere near her right now…it was too painful.

When he had finally found out the truth behind the girl, he had been floored. He had no idea how far she was willing to go for money…or love. It terrified him.

She was so jealous of Joe that she tried to make things difficult for him and it had almost cost him his life when her little rumor caught the attention of predator, Paul Mitchell. _And then on New Year's Eve_…Frank flashed back to that night and swallowed hard.

First he had almost lost his brother to cardamom laced curry…then to Callie's demented father…and then finally he had lost Callie…

But as he traced his hand along her beautiful face, he reminded himself, _but she did take the bullet meant for Joe. In the end when the cards were all played out, she had saved his brother's life…_

Brushing aside a tear, he heard Phil coming out onto the balcony and hastily pushed the picture back in his pocket. Phil, saw, and recognized what was going on right away. He too knew what day it was.

"It's okay, Frank", he said shoving his hands in his pocket and looking down at the city below, "you can still love her…it doesn't make you a bad person".

"But she did so much to hurt my brother…and me", he ended once again seeing her in the chalet bedroom…_in his brother's arms_. Only later did he realize what had happened…and it hurt.

Before Phil could reply they heard the melodious tone of Beethoven's 4th and Frank answered his cell phone.

"Hey Joe…", Phil heard his friend answer and then he went back into the house to give the brothers some privacy as he suspected why Joe was calling. Joe knew that Frank needed him…and for the millionth time since he had met the Hardy's, Phil wished he had a brother…big or little, it didn't matter. It was the connection that he craved.

_**phx**_

"Hi big brother", Joe said softly as he leaned against the side of the school and watched the traffic on the street as it passed on by, oblivious to the lives around them, "How ya doing?"

"Hey Joe", Frank said surprising himself how relieved he was to hear Joe's voice, "I'm okay…what about you?"

_This isn't about me_, Joe thought deliberately avoiding the question. He didn't want to tell his big brother that he thought he was losing his mind…he didn't need that today, "Call her". Joe knew that Frank needed to talk to Callie. Neither had spoken since Frank saw her off at the airport. Whether or not they had a future was not as important as it was that they dealt with the past.

Joe knew from experience that the past haunted you when things were left unsaid. He never had the opportunity with Iola and he was determined that Frank would not have to live the same way he was.

Callie was still alive and they needed to finish this, one way or the other. Things couldn't be left unsaid…the unresolved created ghosts and Frank deserved better than ghosts.

"I can't…", Frank started sounding pained. He couldn't believe Joe, of all people, thought he should call Callie.

Joe interrupted, "Frank…me and Callie, we don't get along and I'm cool with that. I'm not her favorite person and she's not mine…_but you are..._Don't be me! Don't leave things unsaid and then kick yourself for the rest of your life as you mourn over her proverbial grave."

Joe paused before continuing – he needed to tell Frank this and he needed Frank to believe him, "What the future holds for you and Callie has to be decided by you and Callie. Not by me…not by Mr. Shaw…_not by guilt_. Call her, Frank."

Frank was stunned – _where did Joe get this wisdom? _And then as he thought about Iola Morton and all the things that had happened to them in the past two years, he realized his younger brother was right. He couldn't get over Callie if he couldn't get past her…

"You know, kiddo…you're weird", he felt the emotion burning in his chest, "but you're the best brother, anyway".

"Ah shucks", he heard the reply, "I'm blushing. Now call Callie and talk to her. If you don't I swear to God, I'll…I'll hard boot your computer!". Frank laughed as he hung up and shook his head. He was still shocked that Joe wanted him to call Callie…but a few minutes later he found himself searching through his cell phone for the preprogrammed number to the Plyth House. He knew it was kind of late but if he didn't do it now…he might never.

_**phx**_

"Plyth Estate", a man's voice answered the phone after three rings.

Frank recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Winston Abernathy the executor and caretaker of the estate…of Joe's inheritance, "Hi Winston… its Frank Hardy".

Winston's voice immediately filled with concern, "Is something wrong?"

Frank shuddered involuntarily as he realized that pretty much the only time any of them, except Joe, called the island was to give bad news. He rushed to assure Winston that this was not the case… this time, "No! Everything's fine - honestly".

As he heard the other man let out an audible sigh he had to ask before he lost his nerve, "Is Callie there?"

"Ah", Winston said understanding, "One moment please Frank…"

The phone clicked twice and then Frank heard the voice that still sent cold shivers coursing through his body just by saying his name, "F-Frank? "

_**phx**_

"So how'd you hook your Hardy?"

Vanessa Bender almost spit out the mouthful of drink she had just taken as her best friend, Tammy Connor made falling in love with Joe sound like catching a fish, "Excuse…me", she coughed as Tammy patted her back helping her recover, "_hook my Hardy_?"

"Yeah – I mean how'd you meet Joe and all that stuff?" Tammy's chocolate brown eyes gleamed with excitement as she thought about Joe's older brother, Frank. Smitten when she had finally met Vanessa's boyfriend, Joe Hardy, she immediately turned her affections to his older brother when she found out he was _sans_ girlfriend.

"I told you all that stuff, already!' Vanessa complained as she was getting a bit tired of being questioned about her boyfriend's family.

"Oh I know", Tammy said nonchalantly, "but it's different this time…now I'm interested!"

Vanessa stared at her incredulously as sometimes she wondered about her friend. Sighing, because she knew that Tammy would keep badgering her about it until she got what she wanted, Vanessa rehashed what had happened when she first moved to Bayport and how Joe and Frank had helped her out.

"Ah", Tammy said as her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Damsel-in-distress" she said oversimplifying, "that's a thought".

"What?" Vanessa said distractedly as she waved to a couple of other students she knew.

"Nothing", Tammy grinned and then fished out a piece of celery, "So what's Joe like in bed?"

This time, Vanessa did spit out her drink and grabbed a piece of paper towel to try and blot it off her blouse before it stained.

"What?' She asked in disbelief sure that she must have misheard.

"Well", Tammy said smiling angelically, "I figure since they're brothers…soooo".

Vanessa poked her in the arm, "Give it up!" She laughed to hide her embarrassment over the question.

"That's right!" Tammy laughed rolling her eyes, "he hasn't yet…poor you". She ended sympathetically and Vanessa didn't say anything as she chewed a fry quietly. Tammy realizing that she had hit a sensitive topic became serious again and apologized, "I'm sorry, Van", she said contritely, "it's just that I didn't think there were any 18 year old virgins left in the world…. especially someone like him". And then her eyes clouded over with concern, "Frank's not is he?"

"Joe's not 18 until August", Vanessa defended and then shrugged her shoulders as she started to say that she didn't think so… but then she thought about Callie and some of their conversations, "No he's not".

"Good", she said sounding relieved and Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing that we haven't…done it".

Tammy didn't' say anything and Vanessa continued indignantly, "Well I think it's wonderful! He's not going around hoping in and out of bed with just anyone!" And then she got up and started to leave the table but Tammy reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her, "I'm sorry…it's not that it's bad. And you're right…but…well…", she broke off not able to say what she was thinking and Vanessa sat back down.

"I'm sorry", Tammy repeated and they finished their lunch in silence until Vanessa said quietly, "Do you think it's me?"

"What?"

"Do you think it's me? Maybe I'm just not attractive…in that way", Vanessa said voicing what bothered her as she wondered if Iola were still alive would her and Joe have been intimate by now? _Maybe he just didn't find her attractive like that…_

Tammy was shocked, "Are you nuts? Do you dress and do your makeup in the dark? Vanessa Bender you're _fine_. If anyone has a problem, maybe it's him!" This made both of them laugh and then Tammy smiled at her blond haired friend, "Look for some people sex is just something to do – it doesn't mean anything. But I guess for Joe, it just means something and…oh Van, I don't know, but I think this is a conversation you need to have with your boyfriend". She ended honestly.

Vanessa sighed knowing her friend was right and decided it was time to change the topic anyway, "One of Joe's best friends, Tony Prito, is turning 19 next week. We're getting together and throwing a surprise party for him at Chet's place – do you want to come?" Vanessa had already spoken to Joe and he thought is would be a good idea. Especially once she explained Tammy's interest in Frank. Joe had actually chuckled and while he didn't think she was his brother's type, she would make a nice distraction.

The brown haired girl was thrilled and almost shrieked in excitement, "Really! Oh Van, that'll be so cool. Will Frank be there? What will I wear?" Vanessa laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and as they walked back to class she filled her in on whom Tony was and what to expect at the party.

But Tammy never heard any of it, all she kept thinking about was Frank and how the love of her life was going to be at the party!

_**phx**_

Frank heard her voice and froze, as he was overwhelmed with feelings for her. He heard her say his name again and finally managed to say, "Happy Birthday", before she thought he had hung up.

This time he heard Callie pause and then she said quietly, 'Thank you". And then came the awkward silence he had been dreading…what did he say now?

"How are you?" he heard his voice asking politely.

"Better, and you?" Callie's voice came back, equally polite.

"Good…so how's the weather?" Frank wondered if it was possible to sound any lamer.

"Nice. And yours?"

_Oh yes_, thought Frank, _this is good swell_.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" he heard Callie ask and winced. He had not opened it yet.

"Yes", he answered thinking…._ pleasedon'task…pleasedon'task_…

"Did you like it?" C_rap!_ Frank paused but before he could say anything he heard her laugh softly.

"You didn't open it, did you, " it wasn't a question because Callie Shaw knew Frank Hardy very well and heard the answer in his pause.

"I'm sorry," he said kicking himself. She had gone through all the trouble of picking out a gift and sending it to him. The least he could have done was open it…

"That's my line," he heard her saying and didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?"

"You said 'I'm sorry' and I said that's my line. Because I am Frank…" she paused, "I'm so sorry".

He didn't know what to say and she continued, "I had everything…but it wasn't enough and in the end…I lost everything. And the worst of it was what I did to you. You said you loved me but it wasn't enough…I wanted you to prove it to me".

"Callie…" he started but she cut him off, "Frank, please…let me finish. I've been waiting for three months to tell you this. If I don't now…" Her voice trailed off.

"Okay Callie", he said and closed his eyes. He could picture her talking to him on the phone and it hurt. He wanted to reach out and touch her…to see her beautiful green eyes looking at him…to caress her silky skin…to feel her soft touch…

Swallowing hard, he listened to her voice and felt himself getting lost in it, "I keep thinking about what you said to me that day in the hospital…and you were right. I did always want you to chose me, no matter what else was going on…I am…I was jealous of Joe. And I was stupid and selfish. But Frank I didn't know how else to be."

Frank didn't know what to say as he sighed heavily and for a few moments neither one spoke.

"I don't know what to say to you", Frank finally admitted as he ran his hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears. This was so hard. He still loved her so much…but…

"Do you still love me?" her small voice cut a hole right through his heart.

"Callie I gotta go…Happy birthday", and as Frank hung up he knew the answer. Yes he still loved Callie but he wasn't sure if love was enough.

_**phx**_

Thousands of miles away, 19-year-old Callie Shaw smiled at the receiver. Frank hadn't answered her question but she knew the truth…_Frank Hardy still loved her_…

_**phx**_

Phil Cohen came back in the room just as Frank hung up the phone and saw the stricken look on his friends face.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and Frank stared at him glassy eyed before shrugging his shoulders, "I need to get some fresh air.".

Although he wanted to follow his friend to make sure he was all right, Phil knew that Frank was upset and needed to be by himself.

Tossing the cell phone onto the bed, Frank grabbed his coat and left. He needed to get away for a while…away from everything.

_**phx**_

Joe saw Sean leaving the school and ran to catch up with him. His arms were full of papers for Frank from his teachers and he hastily stuffed it into his backpack as he called out to his friend, "Hey Sean!"

The other boy stopped and waited for him as Joe snapped his backpack shut and caught up.

"What's up?" Sean asked as he looked distractedly at the bus stop where some of the others students were waiting. He still had no idea what bus to take but he decided that he would start at the bus stop, anyway.

Joe tossed his helmet at him as he fished out his keys from his side pocket, "Here take my bike – I'll catch a ride home with Biff". He remembered Sean saying that his bike was out of commission and he had already asked Biff for a lift during last class.

Sean was surprised as he looked at the helmet dumbly – _Joe was just loaning him his bike?_

"Unless you really want to ride the metro bus?" Joe said as if on the cue, the bus rounded the corner and slowed down for the stop in front of the high school.

"You're sure?" Sean asked in disbelief and Joe shrugged, "No I'm teasing…yes, I'm sure. Go ahead."

And then Joe was already turned and walking towards Biff's car, parked further down the parking lot as he called over his shoulder, "Talk to you later!"

Sean shook his head. He couldn't believe that Joe would just loan him the bike…just like that.

Smiling, he fastened the helmet and waved to Joe and Biff as he left the parking lot. Maybe Bayport wasn't that bad after all.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy heard his son come home from school but instead of coming into the office, like the boys normally did whenever their father was at home and working, he heard Joe talking to his mother in the kitchen and then go on upstairs.

That struck him as odd although he was kind of relieved.

His sons, following in his own footsteps, were eager to talk to him about whatever cases he was working on and usually offered their help. And as he gazed down at the autopsy pictures on the corner of his desk, he knew that both his sons fit the victim profile and shuddered. He wanted to talk to and warn them to be extra careful but in light of recent events he had decided to wait until Frank was back from New York so he could talk to them both at the same time.

Fenton was leaving early in the morning to meet up with Sam Radley and he was worried that Joe would fret too much if he knew about this case with both his father and brother gone. So the senior Hardy would wait and thanked whatever had directed his son to not come into the office this afternoon.

_**phx**_

"Joe!", Laura said, startled as she looked up and saw her son came into the kitchen, "I didn't hear you coming home", she placed her hands inconspicuously over the notepad that she had in front of her. She was referring to the absence of hearing his motorcycle and Joe shrugged opening the fridge and grabbing a soda, "I got a ride home with Biff. I lent Sean my motorcycle for the weekend. His is broken and it's a nasty bus ride out to his place".

"Sean?" Laura said watching Joe checking out the mail. She smiled as she knew what he was looking for, "I put the package on your bed and the cookies are in the jar". Every week, Winston Abernathy sent Joe a courier pack of business correspondence, which he felt that Joe, as the heir, should look at. Of course, he knew the boy hardly ever looked any further then the package of cookies that Mrs. Corradi sent.

"You remember…I said he was new – the rugby guy", he had told his mother a bit about Sean and now she remembered, "He lives on the East side, right?" she said and he nodded as he lifted the lid off the cookie jar and pulled out one of the old lady's double chocolate chunk cookies.

"That's him – Sean Todd. Where's Dad?" Joe had seen his father's car keys on the key rack and was relieved that he wasn't in the kitchen. Although he was sure it had been a dream, he still felt like steering clear of his father right now.

"He's been in his office all day", his mother said and then Joe noticed for the first time the pad of writing paper that she had in front of her.

"What's that?" He asked leaning over, his curiosity peaked as his mother tried to hide whatever she was writing from him.

"Nothing", she said and then tried to change the topic, "That was nice of you to let this boy use your bike but I hope it'll be okay. The east side is kind of criminally".

"_Criminally_?" Joe raised his eyebrows in an imitation of his father and brother as he laughed, "I'm sure it will be all right – if not…it's just a bike." And then he grinned, "Nice try, Mom – now what's the big secret?"

Blushing slightly, Laura let Joe take the note pad and then she saw him turning red as he read what she had written. Giving it back to her, he stared wordlessly at his mother for a few moments thinking how much there was about his mother that he knew nothing about.

"Why don't you use one of the computers", he then asked, referring to their three computers – Frank's state-of-the-art, his own dinosaur, or his father's as she hurriedly flipped the notepad closed. Seeing the flushed look on his mother's face he realized that she was probably afraid of them finding out.

Bending over to give her a peck on the cheek he whispered, "Use mine. I won't read it and you can password protect it".

Laura turned to her youngest son and sighed with relief that he understood – not that she was afraid Fenton or Frank wouldn't, but she wasn't ready yet to show everyone what she was writing, "Thanks honey…"

And then as Joe left to go upstairs she called after him, "Joe…can you show me how to put the password on it?" He nodded and then bounded up the stairs shaking his head. He was still in shock over seeing what his mother had written…in shock but very proud.

_**phx**_

Frank walked the couple of blocks to Mama Rintony's and ordered a coffee as he sat by himself in the back. Around him the place was a buzz with activity as people came and went but Frank was oblivious to it all as he thought about Callie.

It had always been Callie. _She had been his girlfriend since day one…she had always been there…hell she had been his first…._

But as he sipped his hot coffee, he wondered if the reason why he was so torn about her was because he was just afraid of being alone? And then he told him that was ridiculous…although Callie had been his only girlfriend; he knew lots of other girls and was sure he wouldn't have that much trouble getting a date…if he wanted one.

But he couldn't right now. It wasn't fair to any other girl if he couldn't sort out his feelings for Callie, he would just be leading them on. He wasn't ready to make an emotional commitment to anyone else…yet.

Looking up, Frank was shocked - he saw someone he recognized! As his jaw dropped, the person turned, saw him and immediately came over, "Oh my god – Frank?" The girl gushed as she gave him a quick peck on he cheek and sat down across from him, "What are you doing here?"

Closing his mouth, Frank smiled at the beautiful girl that was now sitting across from him. When he first saw her, he thought he was seeing a dream, but as he smelt her perfume and felt the gentle brush of her lips against his cheek, he knew she was really here.

"Hi Nancy."

_**phx**_

Nancy Drew…Frank hadn't seen her since Joe's funeral. Nancy, and her two best friends, Bess and George had shown up with Nancy's father, famous attorney Carson Drew, to pay their respects to his brother. Frank had been touched that they would travel from River Heights, as were his parents.

Joe had been amazed when Frank told him once he had come home and they spoke about it.

While Joe and Nancy had a mutual respect for each other, they would never admit that and spent a lot of their time picking at each other. It actually amazed Frank that only he seemed to notice the attraction between the two and wondered what would have happened if Joe had met Nancy after Iola's death…instead of Vanessa.

Frank immediately chastised himself for that thought. He liked Vanessa and thought she was great for Joe…_still no one was like Nancy._

And the vivacious redhead knew it.

"Where's your sidekick?" Nancy asked as she glanced around and didn't see his brother.

"At home, " Frank said and saw the disappointment on her face. Frank had phoned Nancy personally to tell her about Joe's 'resurrection' but she had not had a chance to see him for herself yet and he could tell she had hoped to when she saw him.

"Don't look so disappointed", he teased and Nancy blushed slightly as she laughed, "Sorry – I just wanted to see him for myself. Anyway, you didn't answer me – what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying a couple of blocks from here. My best friends grandma passed away and I drove up to go to the funeral with him. We're going back home tomorrow", he said finishing his coffee and accepting the refill the hostess offered as she brought Nancy the sandwich she had ordered, "And you?"

"Oh Dad's here for a conference and I can never turn down a trip to New York – you know me", she said taking a bite out of her sandwich and then brushing away the crumbs with her napkin.

"So what's new?", she asked and Frank laughed and shook his head.

"What?", she persisted looking down to see if she had spilt something on her sweater.

"Well that depends…how much did I tell you when you called me on my birthday?", he asked. Nancy had been one of the many calls he had received that day. However, as it was also the same day that Joe had just mysteriously reappeared after being kidnapped by Gerald Moore, Frank had ended up cutting the call short with the promise to call her back later. Of course later never came, as other things kept popping up.

"Let's see…you told me about how you guys found Joe…. about that guy named Pharaoh getting killed by his brother…who was supposed to be dead…and you had told me about "Romeo and Juliet", she paused as her brow wrinkled, "Yeah that's it…is there more?" Her voice rang with incredulity. While Joe had always had the knack for getting into spots before, this was eerie.

"Oh yeah…just a bit", and as Frank started to tell her about Paul Mitchell, the Family reunion and the latest abduction, he hesitated about telling her about Callie.

Three cups of coffee later, Nancy Drew shook her head as her large eyes were filled by the horrors she had just listened to, "Poor Joe…I'm surprised he's still sane". Frank glanced down at his cup and she caught the look, "What?" she demanded, "There's more?", she pressed in disbelief and Frank only nodded.

Waiting for the hostess to refill the coffee, yet again, he told her about Joe's suicide attempt and then finally about Callie. This was the hardest but then as he heard himself telling Nancy about it, he started to feel better. It was like having a weight lifted off his shoulders and then as Nancy said the same thing that was echoing in his mind, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Frank – you need to see her again. This thing…it can't be done over the phone", Nancy said and Frank nodded his head. Of course she was right.

"I just don't know what to say to her", he admitted and Nancy smiled knowingly.

"You will. See that's the thing with the phone…when you can't see whom you're talking to then you can't see the emotion. And it's the emotion that drives the conversation…", Nancy's voice trailed off as she saw a tall distinguished looking man come into the restaurant and waved to him, "There's Dad, I gotta go. But Frank…I mean it, you need to have a heart-to-heart…face-to-face".

She leaned over and gave him a peek on the cheek goodbye, "Call me if you need to talk. You have my cell…and tell Joe to keep his chin up. This is just his bad year…that's all! Bye Hardy!"

And with that, Nancy Drew walked out of Mama Rintony's and out of Frank's life, again.

Realizing how late it had become and that Phil was probably worried by now, he stood up to leave knowing that the red-head was right – he had to see Callie.

_**phx**_

"Did you talk to her?' Joe stifled a yawn as he heard his brother's voice on the phone. He had been sleeping and his voice sounded groggy, even to him.

"Yeah – I did…it was kind of awkward, though", Frank admitted and then went on before his brother had a chance to comment, 'But you'll never guess who I ran into earlier tonight?"

Joe stretched and looked at the time – it was late, "I don't know…Jimmy Hoffa?"

Frank chuckled, "Only if he has red hair and a sex change - Nancy Drew".

"Nancy?" Joe said rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Look Frank…I'm really beat. Can you tell me about it tomorrow?"

"Sure kiddo. Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow", Frank said as he hung up.

Joe pulled the pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep. It took a little while as he found it strange sleeping next to Frank's room…without Frank being in it.

"Get used to it", he muttered as he pulled the pillow over his head and sank into the deep murkiness of sleep, "Not much longer and you'll be living next to an empty room…"

_**phx**_

"Was he still up?" Phil asked coming into the room he and Frank were sharing in time to see Frank hanging up.

"No, he was sleeping…" Frank said lying down with his hands beneath his head as he looked up at the dark ceiling. He really wanted to tell Joe about his chat with Nancy, but he could hear the exhaustion in his younger brother's voice and knew Joe hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights before he left - _and_ it could wait until he got home.

Besides he wanted to see Joe's face when he told him about his decision to go and see Callie. He wanted to know what his brother really was feeling about all this.

Nancy was right – emotion drove conversation. And there were some conversations that needed to be done face-to-face.

Yawning, Frank suddenly realized just how tired he was and knowing they still had to finish loading the truck and then drive back to Bayport tomorrow, he closed his eyes and welcomed the abyss.

_**phx**_

The boy with the red-hair held his breath and listened. He could here them moving around him and he was terrified that the sound of his pounding heart would betray him…and they would find him.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy sat in the dark kitchen and drank his coffee. Upstairs his wife and younger son were still sleeping…but he couldn't sleep. A throbbing headache had woken him up even earlier then he had intended. He knew something was wrong but right now he didn't have time to deal with it. He would see Dr. Bates later…right now he needed to try and catch a killer of whose likes he had never seen before.

Fenton had seen some terrifying things as a decorated NYPD officer, and in the 17 years he had been a PI, but nothing he had ever come up across was quite like this.

The East coast had become a dumping ground for something Fenton was afraid to even put a name too. If his suspicions were true…then heaven help them.

Hearing the shower go on in the boys' bathroom, Fenton checked the time and put his coffee cup in the sink, before he quietly let himself out of the house. He had already said good – bye to his family the night before, as he was catching an early flight.

Fenton heard the ignition turn over and catch as he frowned thinking about Joe. It was only 5:30 am and the boy was already in the shower! He suspected that Frank's absence from the next room might be partly responsible and breathed a sigh of relief that his older son would be home today.

Joe would need to get used to sleeping next to an empty room but right now, especially in light of the disturbing case he was working on, it would give him some peace of mind to have both his sons at home tonight.

As he drove, Fenton thought about the call from Ezra telling him that Joe had been pulled over for not wearing his motorcycle helmet. Apparently he had been hot headed with the officer and charges were not being laid _only_ because he was Fenton's son. When Fenton tried to talk to him about yesterday morning, Joe had been jumpy and wouldn't even look him in the eye without flinching.

All his father could think was…_Collig was right. _

The senior Hardy was still a bit shocked by his son's reaction. He thought that the whole thing must have been a misunderstanding because Joe, although a lot more quick tempered then his older brother, had a good head on his shoulders and a strong respect for the police.

Yawning, the investigator wondered if he should have done something more to punish his son. After all he didn't want the boy to think that his behavior was acceptable. But when Fenton started to open his mouth to tell Joe he was grounded, the words just wouldn't come out.

He heard himself dismissing his son instead of punishing him and even now, as he pulled into a space on the PARK AND FLY lot, he couldn't understand what had stopped him.

Grabbing his briefcase off the passenger seat, Fenton was still shaking his head over the whole thing and resolved to tackle Joe on it later.

_**phx**_

_The man cursed softly before inhaling deeply on the cigarette he had been smoking. He looked up at the younger man standing in front of him, "How'd this happen?"_

_The younger man hung his head. This was not good._

"_This isn't good", the older man said as if overhearing the younger man's very thoughts._

_The younger man continued looking at his shoes._

_The older man stared at him for a few minutes. His gray eyes were cold and calculating. It was such a shame because he really liked this younger man and thought he had a lot of potential. Oh well…anyone could be replaced._

"_You know what has to be done?" He asked and it was only then that the younger man raised his head and looked at him. He nodded his head, "I do"._

"_For the better of everyone", the older man finished, peering deeply into the other man's face. He needed to see absolute conviction…absolute devotion._

_He saw it._

_Satisfied, he stood up and opened the small safe behind the desk. Gingerly he lifted out a bundle wrapped in black velvet. Gently lowering it onto the desk, he pulled apart the velvet so the younger man could see it._

_The younger man was awed as he saw its simple beauty…hand carved lines…tempered steel blade. It was the most beautiful knife he had ever seen…and the most deadly._

_The Khukuri Knife._

_The heavy knife had an Ivory handle and a deadly curved blade. Nestled snuggly in the sheath was a small leather purse containing two smaller knives. A small sharp knife called the Karda and a blunt knife called the Chakmak._

_The older man ran his hands affectionately along its cold blade and pulled out each of the smaller knives and looked at them appreciatively, "The karda", he said, "is used to hone the master blade and other small cutting jobs." He seemed lost in its mystic as he continued, "It's also known at the knife that cuts the umbilical cord…While the Chakmak will produce enough spark to start a fire if you rub it against the stone…fascinating isn't it?"_

_The knife bewitched the younger man._

"The Khukuri", the older man sighed, "the knife of the Gurkha soldier. Did you know that it's said that its blade has never been broken in combat. Quiet impressive really".

_Reluctantly he covered the knife back up and handed it to the younger man who seemed to stagger underneath its weight._

"_You will get one chance and one chance only. If you screw this up…" his words trailed off as he fixed the younger man with an intense glare as there was no need to finish the sentence. The younger man knew there could be no failure. He would atone…someone had to. _

_And it had been his choice._

_The older man sat back down heavily at the desk as the other left. He picked up the newspaper that he had been reading and again shook his head in dismay. _

"_No this is not good", he said stubbing out the cigarette and lighting another one as he reread the article about the body found in Barmet Bay._

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy spent the morning on Barmet Bay.

He had gotten up early and was out of the house just as his mother was getting up. It was a gray Saturday morning and the weatherman had issued a high wind warning for the area but Joe was oblivious to the warning. He had woken up with such an intense need to get out of the house that he barely noticed the time on the clock.

The sun lay hidden behind the cloud as Joe started up the motor on the SLEUTH and gently took her out of the boathouse. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed for the first time that it was only 6:45 and grimaced.

"Hardy you're losing your mind. It's Saturday – you should be home in bed!" He admonished himself as he began to ease open the throttle and give the SLEUTH some speed. Joe was an experienced boater and out on the water was one of the few places where he felt totally in control.

As the wind began to pick up, the teen relished the rush of piloting the boat through the increasing swell. He turned the craft into the wind and inhaled the salty spray – it felt good.

The wind played havoc with his blond hair as he noticed a few seagulls diving and playing above him on the tumultuous air currents.

They would climb high and soar beneath the clouds. Then they would drop…tumbling and falling as they plummeted towards the white tipped water. At the last moment they would recover and soar for the clouds again….

Joe watched them and marveled at how beautiful they looked as they dropped…soared…dropped again, playing on the wind. What would happen if they didn't recover in time? If their wings failed them - w_hen the gray seas claimed them_?

But as he watched the seagulls he realized that they didn't worry about that – about the drop. They loved the wind.

They were living…

Joe turned off the boat's motor and dropped anchor before sitting in the rear seat and closing his eyes for a few minutes. He felt like he was soaring as the boat rose on a wave and then he felt the drop in his stomach as the boat pitched back down into the swell…and then the rise…and then the pitch…and then he was soaring…and dropping…soaring…dropping…

He was a seagull.

_**phx**_

With an audible sight, Fenton Hardy finished reading the coroner's report and passed it over to his partner, Sam Radley. As he saw the man's face pale, Fenton knew exactly how he was feeling. It was even harder on Fenton because he had two teenage sons and the more he was learning about this case, the more he feared for them.

Finally, Sam put the report back in the manila envelope and returned it to the Chief Medical Examiner (M.E). At first he had been reluctant to share any information with the detectives, as they weren't police officers. But one call from Washington had convinced him otherwise. The FBI had cleared them and that was enough for him.

"What's your take on this?" Fenton asked watching the older man carefully. He had a good reputation and had been a Medical Examiner for the past 15 years. 5 of those were in his current position.

The old man, took off his glasses and laid them on the desk in front of him as he looked directly at each of the two men sitting in front of him and sighed, "He knows what he's doing…the cuts aren't random…each boy is done the same way, ritualistic if you prefer…and with the same knife. If you find the knife, you find the killer. But you already know that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This case bothered him immensely, "but quite frankly I'm a little more bothered by how anonymous these boys are".

"What do you mean?" Sam asked picking up the file again and stopping to look at each face shot ignoring his stomach's threat to rebel. Fenton didn't need to look again he had seen enough of them on his flight home from Athens. And they had stared at him all day yesterday as he tried to work from home.

"Well", the Chief M.E started, "we have everything to identify these boys…and yet we can't. Their fingerprints and dentals have been run through the databases but we can't find a match on any of the boys…it's as if they never existed." He gestured at the file in his frustration.

"Well they existed…"Sam said without looking up from the last photo.

"Obviously", retorted the old man tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep since the first boy was found.

"Maybe they're not American", Fenton speculated and the Chief M.E nodded his head, 'that's possible…and it's also possible that they were never reported missing by their families".

Fenton ran his hand through his graying hair – there were a couple of good reasons why the boys weren't identified. All they could do was to find the answer when they found the killer…_or killers_.

Thanking the Medical Examiner, they left and headed towards Fenton's rental car. The wind was gusty and the men quickly hoped in. Fenton leaned over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength pain relievers. He wasn't taking any chances of another headache coming on right now.

"They're calling him 'the East Coast Vampire'", Sam said slamming the passenger side door as he saw Fenton take the pill but didn't say anything. He had seen the weariness on his partner's face and knew he had been having migraines again.

Fenton started the car and looked at him grimly, "Let's just hope it's a 'him' and not a 'they'".

Sam nodded back dourly. The more they were learning about this whole thing, the darker it seemed to be getting. All he could do was hope that when it was all over they would be able to find their way back from wherever this was leading.

_**phx**_

…_Give away some of your pain, Joe – tell Frank about it…tell your parents about it…tell your friends…and tell Vanessa – every bit of pain you give away makes room for us…for you…_

Joe awoke with a jolt. _Iola?_

Looking around wildly he was disoriented for a few moments until he remembered where he was. For one brief second he had imagined hearing the voice of Iola Morton…but that couldn't be…Iola was dead.

Shaking his head, Joe reached over and pulled out a blanket to wrap around himself. It had gotten cold.

The wind was still tossing the anchored craft, and Joe was surprised he had fallen asleep, as he'd only meant to close his eyes for a few moments. _And then he had heard her voice…_

Glancing down at his watch, he chided himself for dozing off as it was now after 2:00 pm. When he had borrowed his mother's car, he promised to be home around lunchtime. He knew she was going to be worried…and then mad.

Starting up the motor and hoisting in the weight they used as an anchor, Joe turned the boat back towards the marina and felt the cold wind cut through him. He was soaked and shivering but he felt good… a little guilty about the time… but good.

In fact he felt better then he had in a long time.

Mooring the SLEUTH, Joe decided that when Frank got home tonight he would tell him…he would tell him everything.

…_Give away some of your pain…give away some of your pain…_

Joe stopped in shock as for one brief moment he could feel the warmth of Iola's hand as she gently caressed his cheek…and then Joe smiled as he walked up towards his mother's car, "Thanks Iola."

_**phx**_

19-year-old Frank Hardy was amazed by how windy it was on the highway as he felt it push against the black Envoy. Beside him, Phil Cohen was talking animatedly about a chess tournament that he thought they should enter.

"Los Angeles…Frank – think of it! We would have a blast!" Phil was so enthusiastic Frank couldn't help but grin. It was nice to think of something different for a change – something relatively normal…if being excited about a chess tournament was considered normal.

Frank was glad that he had come to New York now as he did have a good time. He was still worried about Joe, but he felt much more relaxed. A couple of days away had been just what he needed. Feeling a lot less claustrophobic, he was ready to deal with his younger brother – no matter what loop Joe threw at him.

And he had found some peace over Callie, thanks to his chance meeting with Nancy. Now that he had actually made the decision to see her, he felt weightless…

"Well", Frank started, "I guess I could call my Dad's cousin Kyle. He lives in L.A and we might be able to stay with him". He was referring to one of the cousin's that he had met a short time ago at the ill- fated family reunion. Kyle, a highway patrol officer, was married with two little kids. One of which, Patrick, shared Frank's birth date. Frank smiled affectionately as he thought about Patrick and his younger sister Amelia. They were good kids.

"What's with this guy?" Frank wondered aloud as he noticed a silver Ford Expedition coming up behind him very quickly. The heavy SUV weaved in and out of the other traffic until it was driving parallel to Frank and Phil.

The driver, a young dark haired man glanced at the two boys and ginned. Feeling a bit wary about what his intent might be, Frank slowed down but the other vehicle matched and slowed down as well.

"Uh oh", Phil said feeling uneasy, "What's he want?"

Frank shook his head and then a sharp gasp from Phil made him glance back at the other driver. The man was still smiling but when Frank saw what he was holding in his right hand, he knew one thing and one thing only – they had to get away from him.

_**phx**_

The young man laughed as he saw the comprehension on the boys face – they had seen the Khurkuri and recognized its power.

For mine is the power and the glory…he thought as he matched speed with the black truck.

Chose, he laughed…but know this – I have already chosen for you…

_**phx**_

"Hold on", Frank yelled at Phil as he saw the off ramp coming up on the right. He was hoping that if he timed it correctly, he might be able to get off the highway at the absolute last second possible and take away any chance of the Expedition following him.

He was wrong.

"Damn!" he said through clenched teeth. Beside him, Phil white faced with fear, grabbed the dash as they took the ramp at an alarming speed and Frank fought to control the truck as the wind broadsided them.

The Ford Expedition was right behind him.

"My phone's in my pocket…Call 911", Frank hollered unable to take his hands off the wheel to fish out the cell phone as he tried to keep the Expedition from coming up beside them again. The Envoy was no match for the bigger SUV and he was afraid that it would drive them off the road.

Frank realized when the truck had continued with them off the highway, that this was not random. Someone was after them…specifically.

Phil leaned into Frank as they skidded around a bend and finally pulled out the phone and started punching the numbers.

"911 – please state the nature of the emergency." A friendly voice on the other end of the phone said.

"My name is Phil Cohen. There's a madman in a silver Ford Expedition chasing us – he's got a knife!" Phil's eyes widened as he glanced behind them and saw the truck was almost within ramming distance, "LOOK OUT FRANK!" He shouted at his friend as Frank deftly turned the steering wheel hard to the right and they skidded onto a gravel road.

He barely saw the road marker before the Ford Expedition rammed them from behind.

The 911 operator tried to keep Phil calm as she took down their rough location and heading and dispatched the police, "Okay we have a unit coming towards you west on Shore Road and two others responding from Kimberly Street and Park Drive. Try and stay calm – they'll be right there".

Frank sighed in relief as he heard a siren and fought to keep the SUV on the road as the Ford Expedition rammed him again but this time the smaller truck hit a rut in the road at the same time and as it slide sideways on the road, was struck again by the bigger truck. Frank's heart stopped as he felt his truck being pushed towards the side of the road – there was nothing he could do!

Acting like a bulldozer, the silver truck pushed Frank and Phil to the side of the road and then backed up. Paralyzed, the boys watched in slow motion as the large truck kicked up gravel as it barreled into them and they teetered briefly on the edge of the embankment before going over.

The force of the blow engaged the airbags as the truck flipped before landing on its roof in the ditch. Trapped, the two boys could do nothing but watch in growing dread as the man from the truck walked towards them.

_**phx**_

The younger man got out of the heavy SUV and skidded down into the ditch. The black vehicle was resting on its roof and its tires were still rotating. He could see the two boys inside amidst boxes, bags and other stuff.

_The windshield had smashed as had the side windows but he was oblivious to the glass as he knelt down beside the truck._

_The dark brown hair boy turned to look at him with horror filled eyes as the sound of the wailing sirens were still too far away to save him. Smiling, the younger man unsheathed the knife and admired the blade for a few moments as he ran it across his thumb and didn't even wince when he drew blood._

_Looking at the captive boy, he ran his tongue along the thumb and licked the blood._

"_No…please", the boy said as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth. The man leaned in and although the boy tried to turn away there was nowhere he could go. He watched in revulsion as the younger man ran his finger along his bleeding mouth and then tasted the new blood on his finger._

_The younger man shuddered from the sensation of the boy's blood in his mouth and his life in his hands. The siren was getting very close now and the younger man knew he needed to get this done. His task was two fold._

_He needed to do what was for the better of everyone…and he needed to remind the lost that they would never be forgotten…_

_Reaching in he grabbed the boy's face and held it tight. The boy squirmed and tried to bring up his hands to ward him off but he quickly backhanded him and said menacingly, "If this knife slips…so will your life"._

_The dark haired boy quivered and nodded slightly his understanding. The younger man smiled wanly at him as grasping the jaw even tighter, he put the Khurkuri tip to the boys face and made one small graceful cut. The boy screamed as the knife pierced the flesh and the sound aroused the younger man._

_Satisfied with the cut, he smeared some of the fresh blood onto his fingers and wiped them across his lips. _

_Tears streamed from the boys face and the younger man would have loved to taste them as well but he didn't have time. He was only half finished._

_Moving quickly as he heard the sound of the police car on the road above him, he moved to the other side of the truck and knelt down beside the sandy haired boy. The boy's nose was bleeding and he was shaking. He had seen what had happened to his friend. The younger man sighed regrettably, he would love to have the chance to fully "do" them but there was no time. He just needed to do what he came for…and he did._

_  
This boy screamed as well but this time the younger man did reach out to taste his tears. They were warm and salty…he relished it._

"_FREEZE", a voice behind him yelled, "PUT DOWN THE KNIFE AND BACK AWAY FROM THE TRUCK!"_

_It sounded good and the younger man shook his head sadly. _

_We are all responsible for the choices we make, he thought to himself as he dropped the knife and turned around to face the officer._

_With one quick nod, the younger man closed his eyes and felt the bullet rip into his body almost before he heard the shot._

_I will live again, he thought as he dropped to his knees and then fell forward onto the cold, wet ground. _

_He was atoned…He was dead…_

_**phx**_

Frank flinched as he heard the shot and then a second later he saw an officer kneeling beside his window and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hang in there", the officer said before going around to check on Phil. Keying his mike he radioed dispatch for an ambulance and a body bag.

Frank saw the officer kneeling down beside him again, "An ambulance is on the way. You're going to be all right".

The boy tried to smile through his pain hoping the officer was right.

"Thanks…Officer…" his voice chocked off, as he didn't know the man's name.

"Greenly", the officer said smiling, "Officer Greenly".

_**phx**_

"Pick up…Pick Up", Ezra Collig muttered as he heard the rings going through to the cell phone. Around him the scene was being secured by the Crime Scene Investigation guys as the two boys were on their way to the hospital.

He watched as the photographer took various shots of the man who lay dead in the ditch. The deadly knife lay beside him.

"Fenton Hardy", he heard a voice say after four long rings.

"Fenton – it's Ezra Collig", out of habit, the Chief identified himself although he knew his number would have come up on Fenton's call display, "You need to get back to Bayport right away." His tone brooked no nonsense and Fenton was already turning the rental car around, as he demanded, "What's wrong?"

The Police Chief took a deep breath knowing how this was going to affect his long time friend, "We think we got our guy…He's dead and he has the knife on him."

Fenton started to sigh in relief but something in Ezra's tone warned him that there was something else. Before he could ask, Collig continued, "He went after Frank and Phil. They're on their way to the Bayport Memorial – they're shook up…but I think they'll be all right", he quickly added as he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"I'm on my way", Fenton said curtly before hanging up and looking at Sam, "the bastards went after my son".

Sam nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

_**phx**_

"Mom, sorry I'm late!" Joe said as he burst in through the kitchen door and then froze. His mother was just hanging up the phone and when she turned to look at him, he knew something was wrong.

"Mom?' He said tentatively, "What's wrong?"

Laura Hardy looked at her son and blinked back the emotion as she just grabbed her car keys and his arm, "There's been an accident Joe…Frank's in the hospital!"

Joe felt his mother pulling him towards the car and he quickly slide into the passenger seat. Although the chivalrous part of him wanted to offer to drive, he didn't' think he could right now. His whole body was reeling in shock – _Frank was in the hospital?_

"Are…are you sure?" he heard the words tumbling out of his mouth and knew it was a stupid question but he just couldn't put it together. _ Frank was in the hospital? No, Frank was driving home with Phil and should be home anytime…it must be someone else._

Laura sensed her son's shock and told him what little she knew, "There was some kind of car accident and both Phil and Frank were injured – that's all I know".

They drove the rest of the way in silence and Joe numbly followed his mother into the Emergency Room and was directed to the waiting area. The boys were still being assessed and the nurse assured them he would let the doctor know they were here.

Joe sat, stunned, next to his mother. He wanted to know how they were but at the same time he was afraid to know. Frank was the strong one…Frank was the one who took care of Joe…Frank was always there.

_What happened?_

_**phx**_

Officer Con Riley strode purposefully into the hospital towards the waiting area where he knew he would find the Hardy's.

He saw Laura first as she was coming away from the payphone she used to try and call Fenton and tell him about the accident. She hadn't been able to get a hold of him but had spoken briefly to Sam on his cell phone. Sam told her Fenton had heard and was on his way back to Bayport.

Surprised she wondered how he had known but then Sam went into a tunnel and lost reception.

"Con?" She said surprised to see the officer.

"Hi Laura, is there any word yet?" He asked as he gave her a brief hug.

"No", she said sadly as she led him towards Joe who was sitting somberly on one of the chairs. Con did a double take when he saw the youngest Hardy.

Joe looked lost. There was no other way to describe it and Con gave a quick prayer that Frank would be all right. He wasn't sure if the Hardy's could stand losing both of their sons.

"Joe", he said coming towards him.

Joe jumped up when he saw the officer, "Con! What happened?"

"Collig wanted to come himself but he is still at the scene with the CSI guys", Con started and Joe gulped – Crime Scene Investigation? It was an accident…wasn't it? Con noticed the reaction but continued, "It wasn't an accident. They were run off the road".

Joe paled…_someone had tried to kill his brother_?

"Phil was able to put in a 911 call and three units responded. The first unit got there and found the overturned vehicle. Unfortunately, the perpetrator had followed them into the ditch and the officer was forced to shoot. The man died at the scene."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief…_that someone was dead. Frank was safe then_.

Con saw the relief on Joe's face and balked at telling them the rest. But Collig had wanted him to tell them personally before they heard it on the news.

"There's more", he said to prepare them and saw Laura cringe while Joe just suddenly looked very tired, "We think that he might be the 'East Coast Vampire'. He had a Khururi knife with him…and we have reason to believe it was the same knife that was used on Vampires victims."

…_Make your choice_…the voice screamed at Joe just before the he passed out.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy couldn't concentrate. _Something about this didn't fit right_.

After Chief Collig contacted him, he had made one quick stop to pick up Mr. Cohen, who just locked the door and went with him. They met Jack Wayne, Fenton's personal pilot at the airport and they were soon in the air.

Still seething over the attack, Fenton laid his head back against the seat and massaged his temples. Even with the Tylenol in his system he could feel the start of a headache. Pulling out his migraine prescription, he popped the pill into his mouth and dry swallowed it, hoping it would abate the headache. He needed to be at his peak right now. Something about his didn't fit.

_It was too easy… and too sloppy_.

_**phx**_

"Joseph?"

Joe heard a familiar voice and struggled to open his eyes. _Where was he_? And then he remembered and bolted up in the bed, immediately regretting doing so as the room swam. Closing his eyes to still the rush of nausea, he felt someone gently pushing him back down onto the bed as they commanded gently, "Lie still, please."

"Dr…Sid..hu?" He said through dry lips as he suddenly placed the voice.

"Yes", came the softly accented East Indian reply, "Now please lie still for a few more moments and the dizziness should be gone."

Nodding Joe waited for a few moments before opening his eyes again. This time he did it more slowly and saw the friendly warm face of Dr. Sidhu standing next to him. He glanced down at the IV in his arm.

"What…happened?" Joe asked quietly.

The doctor patted his hand affectionately – he liked the Hardy's although he hated to see them so often in his emergency room, "You passed out." He said simply before shaking his head at his young patient, "Have you been eating?"

"Yes", said Joe but then as the doctor fixed him with a stern glare he shrugged sheepishly, "Okay…okay… so I might have skipped lunch…"

The doctor continued glaring and Joe 'fessed up, "and breakfast…?"

Dr. Sidhu shook his head, "Try sitting up – do you still feel dizzy?"

Joe carefully sat up and to his relief; the room didn't spin this time. Dr. Sidhu shone a light in his eyes and gave him a brief examination before he nodded to the nurse, "Give it another 10 minutes and then you can remove his IV" and then he looked sternly at his young patient, "Get some rest and eat something. That's doctor's orders!"

And then as he was paged Dr. Sidhu paused long enough to wave his finger at Joe, "I mean it!"

Joe fretted anxiously as 10 minutes seemed to be hours long but then he finally sighed in relief as the nurse removed the IV and put a bandage on the back of his hand. Jumping off the table, he cautiously made his way out of the room. His legs were a bit unsteady but at least he didn't feel dizzy or nauseated anymore.

"Joe honey!" Laura said as she saw her son slowly walking towards them, "Are you all right?"

She and Con were still in the waiting room and they both rose to meet him.

"Yeah Mom, sorry if I scared you…" he said sheepishly, "I haven't eaten anything today and I guess it just all caught up to me."

He then sat down beside his mother and took her hand as they waited for any news on Frank and Phil.

Around them the Emergency room was busy and Joe hoped it was this busyness that was preventing an update…and not the seriousness of their conditions.

_**phx**_

Almost two hours later, a young doctor with blond hair and glasses came into the waiting room and introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Marlow. Sorry it took so long but it's been extremely busy."

Joe swallowed the panic and willed himself to stay calm as Con cast a concerned glance in his direction.

"I've been treating both boys since they were brought in", the doctor continued, "and the good news is that they will be all right."

"Thank god!" Fenton Hardy and Phillip Cohen Sr. exclaimed loudly as they hurried into the hospital in time to hear the doctor say the boys would be okay.

As Fenton gave his wife a big hug, Joe moved a little closer to Con Riley as he looked at his father warily. The Officer noticed but thought nothing of it as they then waited for the rest of the news, "Mr. Fenton…Mr. Cohen, I assume", Dr. Marlow said as he greeted the newcomers.

"Sorry to interrupt, Doctor", Mr. Cohen apologized as he nervously pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Dr. Marlow smiled and continued, "Most of the injuries were sustained from the airbag, seatbelt and loose debris in the vehicle when it rolled."

"Phil's grandmother just died and Frank was bringing some stuff back from my mom's apartment for us", Mr. Cohen said by way of explanation and the doctor nodded compassionately, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Laura reached out and gave Mr. Cohen's arm a supportive squeeze and he smiled tiredly at her.

"Both boys have mild concussions. Other then that, Phil has a broken nose, bruised ribs, and a number of cuts and bruises - the most serious being a cut on his face that I've stitched and bandaged. Frank has two cracked ribs, a badly bruised sternum and his own assortment of bruises and cuts. As with Phil, the most serious cut was on his face and I have stitched and bandaged it. And like I said, they'll both be okay. They just need to take it easy for a while, particularly Frank until his ribs heel."

"Can we see them?" Joe asked refusing to believe that Frank was all right until he saw him.

"See who?", the tired sounding voice made him jump as he turned and saw Frank and Phil coming down the hallway slowly. Joe grabbed his brother to give him a hug and Frank winced, "Take it easy kiddo…the ribs."

"Sorry", Joe said instantly letting go and satisfying himself with patting his brother and Phil on the back as a collective sigh went up in the waiting room, "I'm just so glad to see you…both of you!"

Phil smiled weakly and let his father hug him gently before leading him towards the exit.

Fenton hung back, "Laura, I'll see you at home. I want to talk to Con". His wife nodded and followed her sons out of the hospital as the two men hung back and Con filled Fenton in on all the details.

_**phx**_

Joe helped his brother get into the car before jumping in beside him. As they pulled away from the hospital, he wasn't able to take his eyes off Frank.

Frank had closed his eyes and laid his pounding head back against the seat but feeling Joe's gaze on him, he opened his own and turned to face him, "What?" he said weakly.

Joe's look flickered briefly as he turned away from Frank, "I'm just so happy to see you" he said repeating his earlier sentiment from the hospital. His eyes shone brightly as he had been terrified by how close he had come to losing his brother. If any one thing had happened differently, Frank might have been killed.

The idea of his own mortality didn't bother him. But it terrified him to be reminded of Frank's. He could deal with the idea that he might die…but not Frank…and he couldn't say that to Frank. He didn't know how.

Frank didn't need to hear the words. He saw it on his brother's face. Joe was grieving for him and he was not dead.

Reaching over he took his brother's hand in his own and said quietly as his dark eyes looked warmly at his younger brother, "It's okay Joe. I'm fine…Phil's fine…you're fine."

Joe looked at him, unconvinced. As he heard Con's word again_… He had a Khururi knife with him_…and saw the bandage on the side of Frank's face…he knew he needed to see what was underneath the bandage.

Only then would he know if they _were_ fine.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy came home two hours later and went directly to his office. While Collig was sure they had caught the killer, he wasn't. His gut instinct was telling him that there was more then one person involved…his gut instinct and the threads of information Sam had been picking up from the street.

He was sure that the man who attacked Frank and Phil had sacrificed himself to throw the police off the trail of the real killer or killers. To make them think this was over…_to lull them into a false sense of security._

But this was far from over and as he spread the pictures of each boy, he stared at them…as if challenging them to tell him something.

But nothing happened. The bloated, disfigured faces stared back at him…faces with no answers…. faces with no names….

…_It's as if they never existed…_he heard the Chief Medical Examiner's voice as he stared down at the pictures and whispered, "Who are you?"

And then laying his head down amongst the faces of the dead boys, Fenton Hardy fell asleep.

_**phx**_

Joe spent the rest of the evening fussing over his older brother worst then a mother hen. Finally Frank fell asleep for the night only after threatening Joe with bodily harm if he didn't go to bed and stop fussing over him!

_**phx**_

It seemed to Joe that he had just fallen asleep when his cell phone rang. Grumbling, he dived for the desk to grab the phone before it disturbed Frank and was surprised when he answered and heard Sean's voice on the other end.

"Hey Joe – sorry to be calling so late…but I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something?"

Yawning, he didn't really want to go anywhere but something in the tone of the other boy's voice had him agreeing and telling Sean to pick him up at the corner of Elm and High streets. Giving him directions, Joe pulled his tired butt out of bed and dressed as quietly as he could.

Glancing in Frank's room, he was relieved to see his brother was sleeping soundly and closing the door, he crept downstairs and picked up his boots and jacket before disarming the alarm and stepping into the garage.

He had just put on his coat and grabbed the other helmet, when he recognized the whine of his motorcycle and hurried outside and over to the bike.

"Hey Sean", he said climbing on behind his friend and holding on.

Sean nodded a greeting and then deftly turning around and away from Joe's sleeping house, he sped away into the night.

_**phx**_

Tony Prito fell into a deep sleep and for the first time since he had been kidnapped…he wasn't besieged with nightmares.

_As his eyes closed in darkness, Sophia met him and walked him into her world…_in his sleep, Tony smiled…_Tony dreamed._

_**phx**_

Sean pulled into the parking lot of an all night coffee shop and the two boys went in and got their drinks. Joe nursed a large hot chocolate while Sean wanted an extra large, black decaf.

"What's up?" Joe asked tiredly as Sean seemed nervous and kept looking around but didn't' say anything.

"Oh come on, Sean. It's too late for this cloak and dagger stuff…what's wrong?" Joe knew he sounded irritable and he was. It was late and he wanted to go back to sleep before anyone noticed he was gone.

Sean sighed and finally allowed his gaze to meet Joe's, "I'm sorry Joe but I wanted to be up front with you". He stopped to take a sip of his hot drink, "Look I appreciate your loaning me the bike…but I want you to have it back."

Joe started to argue but Sean held up his hand, "No…let me explain. You know how when we first met you said something like 'you should come with your own warning label'? Well that's me in a nutshell".

He continued. Joe didn't say anything but he was no longer very tired, "Someone slashed the tires on my bike…that's why I was riding the school bus this morning."

"Oh", Joe said sympathetically, "Bad luck". But Sean shook his head.

"No, I don't believe in that. It was done on purpose…I don't want that to happen to your bike so I can't keep it at my house anymore. I didn't get any sleep last night worrying about and now…I can't…Thanks Joe, but you need to take your bike home".

Sean looked down at his black coffee and Joe knew there was a lot more going on then what Sean was saying. But it was late, and he knew that his friend had told him all he was willing to say for now.

"Okay", he said finishing his hot chocolate, "I'll drive you home…"

Sean cut him off abruptly, "NO…I mean no I'm fine. Look. I don't live in the best neighborhood at 2 in the afternoon, let alone 2 in the morning… It's too dangerous – go home. I'll be fine".

Joe shrugged and grabbed his jacket, "Now you sound like my brother. Come on. I'm dropping you off at home. Leave you here, my eye! I'm a big boy…so let's go".

Reluctantly, Sean sighed and followed Joe. He recognized the set look on the other boy's face and just hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

A few minutes later, they were heading to the east side and Sean pointed out where he lived.

Joe saw the dilapidated old rental house but didn't say anything. And then he saw Sean's bike and hoped off his own to take a look at the damage.

He whistled in appreciation as he knelt down and ran his fingers along the deep gashes, "Wow, someone really wanted to make these non repairable".

Sean nodded, glancing around nervously, as he wanted Joe to just hurry up before something happened, "Yeah – come on Joe. You gotta go".

The blond boy recognized the anxiety in his friends voice and stood up and started to put his helmet back on but not before saying, "I'll pick you up on Monday morning". He fixed Sean with a stern look before he could protest.

And then hoping onto the back of the bike, Joe started it up and turned around and with a final wave of his hand, headed back across town. Sean stayed on the curb until he couldn't hear the bike anymore. Sighing in relief, he turned and went back inside. Now maybe he could get some sleep.

_**phx**_

"What the… " Fenton mumbled as he lifted his head up, surprised to see that he had fallen asleep at the desk. Someone, Laura most likely, had placed a warm blanket around his shoulders. Sitting up he tried to work out a painful kink in his neck as he listened again for the sound that had roused him from his exhausted sleep.

It had sounded like someone in the hallway.

Forgetting his kinks, Fenton stealthily moved out of his office and into the living room. The house was dark and he cocked his head as he listened intently but didn't hear anything else. Perplexed because he was sure it hadn't been his imagination, he decided to check out the kitchen before going upstairs.

The alarm was on and when he looked out the window he saw his car and Joe's motorcycle in the driveway. Everything looked fine but he decided to double check.

Turning off the alarm he stepped out into the chilly early morning air and checked to make sure his car alarm was on. Then as he was stepping around Joe's bike to come back into the house, he stumbled and grabbed the bike to steady himself.

_Hmmm_, he thought running his hands over the bike, _that's strange_. Instead of feeling cold, the bike felt very warm…like it had just been turned off actually.

Going back inside, he quickly turned the alarm back on and hurried up the stairs. He checked on Frank first and was relieved to see his son was sleeping soundly. Fenton had been worried that Frank might have some nightmares from the ordeal but so far so good.

And then with a frown, he opened Joe's door to check on him. He wasn't sure what to expect but for some reason he had the feeling that Joe had just gotten home. But as he stepped into the room, he saw the boy stretched out across his bed very much asleep.

Fenton thought about waking him but decided that it could wait until morning. Joe was home and that was enough…for now.

Quietly closing the door, Fenton went back to his own room and crawled in bed next to his sleeping wife. Sighing heavily, he snuggled in next to Laura and fell back asleep.

_**phx**_

The morning was bright and Frank woke up with a start. Looking at the time he wondered why no one had woken him up yet. Groaning, he felt the sharp pain in his ribs as he tried to roll out of bed and remembered the car accident.

Gasping slightly as he held his aching side, he finally got into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A scratched and bruised reflection stared back at him, and peering intently at the bandage on the side of his face, he decided to take a look at the cut.

_He shuddered as he could still feel the cold blade cutting into his skin…_

Startled for a second when he heard Joe coming into his room he called out, "I'm in here" as he pried up a corner of the bandage and then pulled it off as gently as he could.

"Frank…", Joe started a second later as he walked into the bathroom but then froze as his brother glanced at him and Joe saw the cut.

"Wha…", Frank broke off as Joe grabbed his chin to take a closer look at the wound. His protest ended abruptly when he saw the look that flashed across Joe's face as he took his finger and gently traced the outline of the cut.

It was a precise little arc shaped slice and Joe felt nauseous.

Frank flinched and pulled away as he flashed back to the man kneeling beside the overturned vehicle and running his finger across the blood…_and then he tasted it_…

Joe felt his brother tremble and abruptly released him, "Damn", he said and then without another word, he went downstairs, grabbed his bike keys and was gone before Frank got even halfway down the stairs.

"Joe!" Frank called after him but it was no use as he heard the motorcycle roaring away from the house. He shook his head in confusion – _what was going on now?_

_**phx**_

Joe had woken early and grabbed a bowl of cereal before coming back up to see how Frank was feeling. After dropping Sean off at home, Joe had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and he was feeling the effects of his late night rendez-vous as he dragged his butt up to his brother's room.

But when he saw the mark on Frank's face, his butt wasn't dragging anymore…instead it took off as it someone had lit a torch beneath it as all Joe could think was…_damn…damn…damn…damn…damn._

_**phx**_

Tony Prito answered the door and was shocked as the last person in the world he was expecting to see was standing there.

Before the olive skinned youth had recovered Joe tossed a helmet at him and started walking back towards the bike that was parked on the street.

"We gotta talk", he called over his shoulder and then waited impatiently as Tony fumbled with the helmet strap and then wordlessly, climbed on behind the blond haired boy and grabbed onto this waist.

As the motorcycle speed away from the curb, Tony shocked himself with the thought about how this was the perfect morning to go for a bike ride…

_**phx**_

"I know who's killing those boys", Joe said as he stood reflectively looking at the bay, "And so do you".

Tony didn't say anything as he swallowed hard. He didn't want to hear this.

"I have to tell my Dad", Joe said quietly and this got an immediate response from the other boy.

"NO!" Tony yelled, "You can't!"

Joe shook his head sadly, "Tony I don't want too…but…but they think they've caught the guy…but they haven't… and _we_ know that. _I don't have a choice_".

"_You don't have a choice_? _Please_. This is all about choices, Joe", Tony said bitterly as he forced himself to stare deep into Joe's blue eyes, "We made them and now we have to live with them. _I can do that_. What I can't do is force my family to live with them…okay. You can't tell!"

"I have to", Joe reiterated. Tony continued glaring at him for a few more minutes. Joe was stubborn and he knew that once he had made up his mind there was nothing he could do to talk him out of it.

Shivering in the chilly morning air, he asked, "Why now?"

Joe didn't say anything.

"No I mean it Joe – why now?" Tony repeated, "Last night was the first good nights sleep I've had since before this whole mess started…and you want to take that away from me too!"

Joe stared out onto black Barmet Bay, "Because…because they went after Frank and Phil".

Tony blanched, "W-what?"

"There was no car accident", Joe said flatly, "they were driven off the road Tony…they've been chosen".

The chilly air was nothing compared to the icy chill that shot through Tony's heart_…. they were chosen_…

Joe continued, "He used that damned knife…"

Tony shivered….

"He cut them…."

Tony shuddered…

"He tasted them…"

Tony remembered.

"He let them live".

Tony dropped to his knees and threw up. Joe stood next to him and waited for him to finish. He wasn't surprised or alarmed – he was beyond that.

His brother and friend had been sentenced to death and no one knew that except him and Tony.

_**phx**_

Con Riley stood on the front step when Laura opened the door.

"Good morning Con", she said brightly looking much better then she had the previous day at the hospital.

"Hi Laura, is Frank here?" She ushered him into the living room as she called out to Frank who was still upstairs. He'd had a shower and was just getting dressed when his mother called out to him. Fenton, having heard the doorbell and then Laura calling out to Frank, came out of his office to see what was going on.

"Hi Con", he greeted the man as Frank carefully came downstairs.

"Fenton", Con said as he turned his attention to the younger man, "Frank…if you're feeling up to it, the Chief wants you to come in and make your statement".

Frank nodded, "Sure…what about Phil?"

"Officer Chan is gone to get Phil. I'm your chauffeur".

"Do you want me to come with you, Frank?" Fenton asked as Frank carefully put on his jacket and sneakers.

"No, I think I'll be all right. Is Joe back yet?" The boy asked and his mother shook her head.

"Not yet, " Laura said looking concerned and then as she remembered Frank telling her that Joe had left on his bike she asked "When'd he get his bike back? I thought he had lent it to his new friend for the weekend."

Frank shrugged as Fenton sighed heavily recalling the warm bike engine; "I need to have a talk to that boy when he gets home."

Looking at his father with concern, Frank hoped he got back in time to be there when his father and brother had their talk. If nothing else, to keep it civil, or to be more exact to keep his quick tempered little brother from getting out of hand and getting into bigger trouble with his mouth.

But then his thoughts were broken as his mother grabbed her purse.

"Honey, I know you want to go by yourself, but I'm your mother…!" Frank held up his hand to stop her before she continued, "its okay Mom, come on".

He knew she was not about to let him go by himself and with Joe AWOL and Dad wanting to talk to Joe, it would be useless to try and convince her to stay home.

Fenton watched his son and wife get into the back of the cruiser and leave the driveway before closing the door and going back to this office to try and get some work done. He also needed to call his insurance company and make sure there would be no problem getting the claim on the Envoy processed. He had seen the truck and was pretty sure it was going to be written off.

Shuttering he realized that this would be the second vehicle that the boys had lost in less then a year.

_**phx**_

"Dad – we need to talk, " Joe Hardy said apprehensively as he saw his father sitting behind his desk reading something.

Fenton Hardy looked up in surprise as he heard Joe's voice. He had been so absorbed in the fax that he had received from the FBI that he hadn't heard Joe come into the house.

He was even more surprised when he saw Tony Prito standing next to him. Taking one look at their pale faces, Fenton forgot what he wanted to talk to Joe about as alarm bells rang in his head and he knew what they had come to tell him.

They had come to tell him the truth.

"Have a seat", he instructed as he watched them close the office door and then sit down awkwardly.

Before he could say anything else, Joe started.

He knew that he needed to get it out before he lost his nerve – before they both lost their nerves. _I've done harder things then this_, he thought to himself, although right now he couldn't think of any.

As Fenton listened to the boys, he began to have some understanding of what they had been going through and by the time they were finished his heart was heavy with some of the weight of their burden.

Joe started.

"_I was in a cabin with Gerry when two men burst in. One of them killed Gerry while the other one shot me. At first I thought I was dead…and then later, I wished I was."_

Tony nodded his agreement but didn't elaborate as Joe continued.

"_We both woke up around the same time. We'd been placed in some sort of dark cell like room…I don't know how long we were out."_

Joe had anticipated his father's question.

"_We didn't see anyone for a while. And when we did, it was only to drug us again and we woke up in a different room._

_Three big men, dressed in long dark robes, came to our cell and…and…"_

Joe started to tremble and his eyes reflected the terror he felt just trying to talk about it. Tony picked up and continued as Joe shot him an appreciative look.

"_They took our clothes and made us follow them out of the room. We tried to fight but we were too weak… we just followed them."_

Tony paused for a moment but Joe didn't pick up so he went on.

"_We were led into a huge dark room. It was lit by rows of candles that centered around a large flat slab…. a table…"_

Fenton's heart sank.

"_They…they…"_

Now it was Tony's turn to falter and Joe picked up, this time very quietly and as his father strained to hear him, and felt as if the air was being pulled from the room.

"_A small group of boys were paraded in front of us…they…they…"_

Joe took a deep breath before continuing. He felt Tony tense beside him in anticipation of what he was going to say"…_they told us to choose."_

"Choose what? " Fenton asked peering intently at his son.

"_Choose who would be saved…choose for the ceremony." _

Joe's vivid blues eyes burned with intensity and he found it hard to look at his father.

"_They said that they needed our silence. In order to assure our silence, they would bond us to them…by choosing whom to save, we would be indebted to them…for that life."_

Tony snorted softly but didn't say anything and Joe continued.

"_We were made to look each boy in the face and then find the one that would be our…our 'blood brother'." _

Joe choked out the words and neither boy said anything for a few moments as the faces of all the choices flashed before them.

They were the faces that haunted their dreams…but the faces that sent them screaming to consciousness the most were the ones they had chosen.

"What happened then?" Fenton asked gently as the boys sat ashen faced in front of him.

Joe started to respond but Tony cut him off quickly, "They killed them and said we were responsible…that we had killed the boys because we chose them. We chose them and we had the ceremony".

Tony felt Joe looking at him in surprise but avoided looking back at him. It was the truth…a rather abridged version but it was the bottom line.

"Joe?" Fenton asked turning back to his own son as he felt there was more but Joe just nodded and wouldn't look at him.

_Oh yes_, thought Fenton, _there is much more_. He decided to use a different tactic, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Joe and Tony looked at each other and Joe spoke, "Because Frank and Phil are still in danger!".

"What are you talking about?" Fenton feigned ignorance although he had already suspected the connection.

"The guy who ran Frank and Phil off the road…", Joe said feeling incredibly tired. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about this but he couldn't…not until he knew Frank was safe, "That knife he had was the same kind of one they used in…." his voice faltered but then he recovered, "it was the same kind they used – a Gurkha knife…the Khukuri. And that mark on their faces…that cut…it wasn't an accident or half job. It was a message…no…more then a message…they've been chosen, Dad!"

Fenton was stunned. He could see it on both Joe and Tony's faces and he knew they were telling the truth. While he was sure they were holding back on him they had given him something. His suspicions were true. This was in no way over…no way indeed.

And then he thought about Frank…and about Phil. They had been chosen. And then he heard Tony's voice again and he felt sick…t_hey killed them…because we chose them…_

Fenton sat back in his chair heavily and mulled over what they had said. Everything made sense…the man who had come after Frank and Phil – he wasn't the East Coast Vampire…

The East Coast Vampire wasn't just one man…he was more.

Everything made sense…and then he remembered why the boys had to make a choice.

"What were they trying to keep you silent about?" He demanded looking at his son, "You said you were bonded to keep your silence".

Joe glanced at the dark haired boy sitting beside him but Tony just looked at his hands. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, Joe said slowly, "About who really killed everyone on that ship".

Fenton waited for his son to continue but Joe was still staring at Tony and after a few tense moments he asked gently, "Joe. Tony. Who rescued you from the Fleur d'hiver?"

Tony looked up and Fenton sucked in his breath at the look on his face, "My uncle".

Sal Salerno. Shocked Fenton didn't say anything. Although they had suspected that it was the Mafia who took the boat, he still couldn't believe it.

"Well not him personally", Tony then clarified as he started to bite on a hangnail that he had discovered while looking at his hands, "But it might as well have been".

"You know this for sure?" Fenton asked and Joe nodded.

"Oh yeah", Tony said icily, "At first I wasn't sure. The guy who shot me with the tranq gun looked familiar. But I knew for sure when I saw my uncle's personal assistant. Anglo Piretti – I'd know him anywhere".

"You saw him on the boat?" this might the break to get Salerno if Tony could place him on the boat but Tony shook his head, "No I didn't see him until…well until the ceremony".

"I saw him", Tony and Fenton looked at Joe and he continued as he absently rubbed the fading mark on his chest, "I saw him on the ship. They came to the cabin. He and another guy…and after they killed Gerry, he gave the okay for his buddy to shoot me".

Tony was shocked, he hadn't known this and Joe saw the shock and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know who he was until you told me…after the ceremony. And then…well we didn't really do much effective communicating…did we". Tony nodded wryly. He knew what Joe meant. But Fenton didn't.

"What do you mean? What happened after the 'ceremony'?" He was dying to know what the ceremony actually involved but sensed he would need to do this in baby steps. They were almost as far as the boys were ready to go…right now.

"Well…" Joe started, "let's just say we didn't react to well to what had happened. Tony blamed me for getting him into this spot and…well…when I found out his uncle was involved in this worst rescue ever…let's just say…things got a bit physical".

Tony actually laughed at that: "Yeah and I remembered why I only ever shook him down for lunch money at school…once!" He rubbed his jaw for emphasis.

Fenton stifled a smile – that explained some stuff but he feared for what he still didn't know. The boys were holding back and he didn't even want to imagine what it might be. What they had told him was chilling enough…

_The Mafia has rescued the boys from the ship. Why? Because Tony Prito was Sal Salerno's nephew and Joe just happened to be lucky enough…or unlucky enough to get attached to the deal._

_The Mafia killed everyone on the boat and took the cargo. Why? The enemy of your enemy is your friend. The Corsicans owned the boat. The Mafia stirred up the pot between the Corsicans and Columbians by making it look like the Columbians took the ship. Chief McGill's morgue was littered with the proof of its effectiveness…dead Columbians…dead Corsicans…less competition for the Mafia._

_Joe and Tony. Loose ends. They couldn't kill the only witnesses because one of the witnesses was Salerno's own nephew. What do you do? Traumatize the witnesses into believing they are guilty of something. To confess the truth would be to confess your own involvement - make it personal. _

_Choose…they are forced to participate in some ceremony that is related to the East Coast Vampire killings…_

As Fenton mulled it over, he truly feared what he didn't know…

_**phx**_

Joe dropped Tony off at home. As the olive skinned boy took off his helmet, he looked into the vibrant blue eyes of his friend, "Joe…I…" he didn't know what to say and before he could finish. Joe reached over and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"I know, Tony. I feel the same", Joe said as he released his friend.

Tony smiled back, "All I wanted to do was talk to you…but I couldn't. Every time I saw you, I remembered and it hurt too much. I just wanted to come home and forget everything that happened…"

Joe nodded his head, as he looked up at the clouds overhead before turning back to his friend, "I should have known better. _If_ the past year has taught me something…it's that you can't run from anything. The best you can do is to try and fit it into yourself…reshape who you are for the best, and then move on. Ignoring it didn't make it go away…or make it any less real. It just allowed them to win…to take control of us and turn us into people we aren't."

Tony stared at Joe quizzically, "When did you get so Zen-ish?"

Joe laughed, "It hasn't been easy…I have the scars to prove it".

"So what now?" Tony asked and Joe shrugged.

"I don't know. But the first thing I'm going to do is go home and take a nap. I'm exhausted. And then…well then I'm going to try and squeeze back into my superhero spandex and save the world…" seeing the look that Tony threw at him, Joe laughed, "okay maybe not the whole world. But I will at least try…one brother and one friend at a time".

Joe became serious, "They've been chosen, Tony. That's all I can do."

Tony sighed and suspected he would regret his own words later, but right now, they were what was needed, "Well then, I hope you have spandex in my size because I have a hankering to be a hero".

Joe laughed and shook his head, "Fine. But I'm Batman. You can be Robin. I'm sick and tired of being the bird."

"Fine Bat brain see you later", Tony said backing away from the curb and waving at his friend. As he watched Joe speed down the street he was surprised at how relieved he felt. For the first time since the whole incident, he felt something other then terror…and fear.

But for the life of him…Tony could not name that feeling 'hope'.

_**phx**_

Joe fought to keep his eyes open as he drove home. He wanted to crash for a few hours but he also wanted to talk to Frank. He wanted to tell him everything…_give away some of your pain…_

_**phx**_

Frank was home from the police station by the time Joe got back.

"Joe – are you all right?" He asked concerned as he saw who tired his brother looked.

"I'm fine. Frank…" Joe started to tell him but then he saw the mark on Frank's face and he couldn't. He would die to protect his older brother if he had too…even if that meant keeping the truth from him - for now at least.

Joe could carry the weight of knowledge for the both of them…_and the nightmares._ If he had learned one thing in the past year…it was how to deal with nightmares…and he still had a few sleeping pills left…

"What? ", Frank pressed as Joe had just been staring at him. Shaking his head, Joe reached out and patted his arm as he headed towards the stairs, "It's nothing, big brother. I'm just going upstairs for a nap. Do me a favor though?" he said as he stopped halfway up and turned back to look at Frank.

"Sure", Frank said a bit surprised by Joe's behavior. He seemed…Frank couldn't place a finger on it but he seemed different…and not different bad. Different good.

"Pretend I'm your American Express card, " And then Joe went upstairs leaving Frank standing puzzled in the living room with the unsaid words hanging over his head…_don't leave home without me._

_**phx**_

Closing his eyes, Joe yawned and tried to figure out how he was going to protect his brother and Phil.

_Hmmm_…he thought as he fell into a deep sleep…_I hope that the spandex still fits._

_**phx**_

_Two men stood over the boy._

"_What do you want me to do with this one?" The tall man asked. The other man…darker… more dangerous…wiped his mouth and smiled._

_A few minutes later, the tall man picked up the still warm body and slung it over his shoulder. Tossing it into the trunk of his car he started to shut it but then stopped. He couldn't help himself and reaching out with thin pale fingers, he gently stroked the top of the boy's head._

_Such nice hair, he thought enviously._

_Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away and as the lid slammed shut on the red-haired boy, he wondered if the Medical Examiner would think the same thing._

_**phx**_

Later that night when Fenton Hardy turned on the light in the kitchen he was not surprised to see the other man sitting there in the dark.

"Arthur", he said coldly as he reached into the cupboard and pulled down two mugs and hastily poured black coffee into each one. He knew that they probably both needed it.

"Fenton", the gray man said cordially as he accepted the coffee, "You don't seem surprised to see me."

The investigator actually scoffed, "Right now…nothing would really surprise me".

"What if I told you I know about the 'ceremony'?" Arthur Gray asked sipping the hot liquid.

Fenton's eyes widened briefly as he exhaled sharply, "Except that".

Mr. Gray reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small leather bound book. It's cover, ratty looking and worn, indicated that it was a very old book.

The man looked at it for a few moments before sliding it across the table to Fenton without saying anything.

Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Fenton opened the cover and stiffened as he saw the handwritten note on the inside…

**I would but gain my enemies strength if I could consume his soul. **

…**Blood is the life …and the taker of life. I am the blood…**

**Consume me.**

And then the signature below it…

**Edward Deathe**

To be continued… in _The Chosen_…

Phoenix

42


End file.
